Seconde Chance
by siamoisius
Summary: Durant la bataille finale de Poudlard, le trio ainsi que d'autres de leurs camarades disparaissent et se retrouvent au temps des Maraudeurs. Pourront-ils rentrer à leur époque ? Et surtout, arriveront-ils à ne pas influencer le cours des choses ?
1. Un voyage temporel ?

Poudlard était envahit par les Mangemorts, les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix étaient entrés grâce au passage secret reliant la Tête du Sanglier à la Salle sur Demande et s'étaient engagés dans les combats. Les élèves de moins de 17 ans et ceux ne voulant pas participer ont tout juste eu le temps de s'enfuir avant que les sorts ne fusent de partout. Parmi les élèves ayant acceptés de se battre, il y avait Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui étaient au prise avec Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci s'était transformée en salle des objets disparus, c'est pourquoi des objets explosaient de partout et qu'il était difficile pour les deux groupes d'esquiver convenablement les sorts, ce qui entraina la mort de Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient pris un sortilège de mort lancé par un membre de leur groupe. Alors que le combat devenait de plus en plus rude, un sortilège toucha un sablier se trouvant sur l'une des étagères n'ayant pas encore était détruite et celui-ci explosa, provoquant la disparition des personnes encore vivantes présentent dans la pièce, ne laissant aucune trace, autre que celles d'un combat évident et des cadavres des deux Serpentards.

La Salle sur Demande était silencieuse, personne n'avait encore foulé le sol de cette salle secrète de Poudlard, encore méconnue par la majorité des élèves ( et des professeurs soit dit en passant). Mais ce calme fut brisé par l'apparition soudaine de dix individus qui s'étalèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les corps ne recommencent à bouger et il fallut attendre encore un peu avant que les souvenirs de ce qu'ils faisaient ne leurs reviennent. Aucun d'entre eux ne sortis sa baguette, tous étaient trop occupés à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, car même si ils reconnurent tous le lieu où ils se trouvaient, il ne pouvaient comprendre d'où venait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Très vite les questions fusèrent :

« - Bon sang, mais qu'Est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Pas la peine de poser la question Weasley, on est aussi perdus que vous sur ce coup là . » répondit Drago.

« - Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Suis-je donc la seule à avoir remarquée qu'on n'entendaient plus les combats ? » fit remarquée Hermione.

« - Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la Sang de Bourbe.

- Ne la traite pas de Sang de Bourbe, sale fouine ! » s'énerva Harry, ne supportant plus le comportement du Serpentard envers eux.

- Continuez à vous chamaillez si vous voulez, moi je vais voir pourquoi c'est aussi silencieux dehors » annonça Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les neuf autres attendirent dans le silence tout en se dévisageant, se retenant d'attaquer, seule la peur que quelque chose d'horrible ai pu se produire pendant qu'ils étaient inconscients les empêchaient de brandir leurs baguettes. Très vite Hermione revint avec un visage d'incompréhension totale .

« - Alors, pourquoi il n'y a plus de bruit ? » demanda Ron.

« - Car il n'y a pas de combat, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est des élèves qui agissaient normalement.

- Des élèves ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ils ont été évacués avant que les combats ne commencent ! » paniqua Blaise, ayant peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« - Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Zabini, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne semble pas y avoir eu de combat du tout. Et le pire c'est qu'aucun de ces élèves ne m'étaient familier. »

A la fin de la phrase d'Hermione, tous semblèrent comprendre qu'il y avait un véritable problème et tous avaient peur de ce qui allait arriver après. Bizarrement, ce fut Pansy qui amena la réponse à ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite.

« - Si, comme l'a dit Granger, il y a des élèves, alors ça veut s'en doute dire qu'il y a aussi des professeurs, donc pourquoi ne pas aller voir le directeur pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Pansy a raison, qui de mieux que le directeur pour nous dire quel est le problème. Mais si dix personnes inconnus se baladent dans Poudlard, ça risque de nous attirer des problèmes » dit Théodore, intelligemment.

« - Je suis d'accord, je pense que seulement trois d'entre nous devraient y aller.

- Et je suppose que tu as déjà une idée en tête de qui, Granger.

- Exactement Malefoy, selon moi, il serait préférable que les trois personnes soient Harry, toi et moi.

- Pourquoi ? Potter je peux comprendre, mais moi je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrait venir avec vous.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es un Malefoy et un Mangemort de surcroît. Comme ça, nous sommes protégés au cas où il y aurait des Mangemorts. » répondit Hermione.

Le silence se fit, tous prenant en compte les arguments d'Hermione. Finalement, ce choix fut acceptés et les trois élèves partirent pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Ils eurent de la chance et réussirent à éviter les étudiants ( ainsi que les profs), mais une fois arrivés devant la Gargouille ils se rendirent comptent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe.

« - Nous voilà bien, qu'Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien Potter, et si on utilisait ta tête comme bélier ? Peut-être que ça feras suffisamment de bruit pour que le directeur nous entendent.

- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, je suis déjà là ».

Les trois ados sursautèrent, pris par surprise. Ils se retournèrent, pour se retrouver face à …

« - Professeur Dumbledore ? Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes mort ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un fantôme pourtant. » débita à toute vitesse Hermione tandis que les deux autres semblaient tétanisés sur place.

« - Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été mort, donc il est vraisemblable en effet que je ne suis pas un fantôme » dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

Voyant que les jeunes ne semblaient pas prêts à parler, il fit le premier pas :

« - Peut-être pourriez vous me dire qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes entrés à Poudlard et surtout pourquoi. Mais pour cela nous devrions monter dans mon bureau, au calme ».

-Les trois ados montèrent à la suite du professeur et s'assirent sur les sièges que celui-ci venait de faire apparaitre.

« - Maintenant que nous sommes bien installés, peut-être pouvons nous commencer les explications. Donc, je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, mais ça vous semblez déjà le savoir, au vu de votre réaction de tout à l'heure. Maintenant à votre tour.

- Avant de vous expliquer, j'aimerais savoir la date s'il vous plaît professeur. » demanda Hermione

« - C'est une demande assez inhabituelle, mais soit, nous sommes le 2 Mai 1977 » répondit Dumbledore tout en observant avec attention le changement d'expression des jeunes devant lui à la suite de sa réponse.

Hermione qui se repris, commença donc le récit, sans dévoiler leurs nom ( trop tôt selon elle), sans que Dumbledore ne réagisse.

« -Donc, si j'ai bien compris votre récit Miss, vous venez tout les trois du futur, ainsi que sept autres personnes, et à votre époque la guerre contre Voldemort perdure et est plus forte que jamais. Il est vrai que ce récit est difficile à croire, mais je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous dites la vérité, de toute manière qui irait inventer un récit pareil. Par contre j'aimerais rencontrer les sept élèves qui vous ont accompagné, de cette manière nous pourrons nous pencher sur votre problème.

- Bien sûr professeur, les autres se trouvent dans la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage.

- La Salle sur Demande ? Je ne connais pas cette salle, la preuve que Poudlard ne m'a pas encore dévoilé tout ses secrets. Je vous suis, nous devrions y aller avant que les cours ne se terminent et que les élèves n'affluent dans les couloirs ».

Ils se mirent donc en route pour le septième étage, en évitant au possible élèves et fantômes.

**Voici pour ce 1****er**** chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais.**


	2. Changement d'identité

** Bonjour, alors voici le 2****nd**** chapitre de **_**Seconde Chance**_** en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

** AimCy : Heureuse de voir que tu apprécie mon histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, je compte poster un chapitre par semaine ( le vendredi surement) . **

** Maneltwilight : Je suis contente que tu aime le début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**Chapitre 02**

Le quatuor, une fois arrivés au septième étage, passèrent trois fois devant le mur tout en pensant à la pièce où se trouvait les autres élèves. Quand la porte apparu ( à la surprise de Dumbledore), ils l'ouvrirent et entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. A leur entrés, les neuf autres se tournèrent instinctivement vers eux, et à la vue de Dumbledore, tous comprirent que le problème était plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient. Malgré la surprise, aucun n'ouvrit la bouche, tous attendant des explications qui furent donnés par Hermione ( pour ne pas changer) :

« - Malgré le fait que j'ai encore du mal à y croire, il semblerait que nous avons remonté le temps. Nous ne sommes plus en 1996 mais en 1977, ce qui signifie que nous ne sommes même pas encore venus au monde.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je veux dire, même avec un retourneur de temps nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin que seulement quelques heures. Je n'ai jamais entendus parler d'un voyage temporel de plusieurs années, encore moins de plusieurs décennies.

- Je suis aussi étonnée que toi Nott mais nous en avons la preuve devant nous, Dumbledore ne serait plus là si nous n'avions pas remontés le temps. Il nous a lui-même dit la date. Le problème est donc de trouver un moyen de retourner à notre époque.

- Attends un peu Granger, je ne me souviens pas à quel moment nous avons acceptés de suivre tes ordres. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe, pourquoi devrions - nous te faire confiance ?

- Franchement Parkinson, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de se poser ce genre de question ? Si tu as une solution pour rentrer chez nous, dans ce cas, partage-là avec nous tous. On est ouvert à toute les propositions ! » trancha Hermione.

Dumbledore, qui avait observé l'étrange scène se déroulant devant lui, pris enfin la parole :

« - Je crois comprendre que le principal problème n'est pas que vous vous trouvaient en 1977 mais plutôt que vous n'arrivaient pas à vous mettre d'accord. C'est pourquoi je propose que toutes les décisions doivent être prise ensemble, je me ferait juge de celles-ci. Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos noms, âges, votre maison à Poudlard, ainsi que l'identité de vos parents, de cette manière nous pourrons réfléchir à votre nouvelle vie « temporaire » à cette époque. »

N'y voyant pas d'inconvénients, les dix élèves commencèrent à se présenter :

« - Je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai 18 ans et j'étais à Gryffondor, je suis une née- moldue.

- Bon, moi c'est Drago Malefoy, 17 ans, Serpentard et je suis le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

- Moi je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, j'ai 18 ans, je suis à Serpentard, je suis la fille de Julius et Susan Parkinson.

- Je suis Ronald Weasley, j'ai 18 ans, j'étais à Gryffondor et je suis le 6ème fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley.

- Et moi je suis Ginny Weasley, j'ai 16 ans, je suis à Gryffondor aussi et je suis la sœur de Ron.

- Oh, c'est à moi, bon, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis à Serdaigle, j'ai 17 ans, je suis la fille de Xenophilius et Leïla Lovegood.

- Euh, moi c'est Neville Londubat, je suis à Gryffondor et euh j'ai 17 ans, mes parents sont Franck Londubat et Alice Jacobson.

- Je suis Theodore Nott, j'ai 18 ans, je suis à Serpentard et mes parents sont Sebastian Nott et Joan Clarks.

- Moi c'est Blaise Zabini, 18 ans, même maison et je suis le fils de Carlos et Maria Zabini.

- Bon, c'est à mon tour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 17 ans, j'étais à Gryffondor, je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Dumbledore qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise en entendant leurs noms, repris la parole :

« - Je vois que la majorité d'entre vous êtes majeurs, mais je penses qu'il serait préférable pour vous de retourner à Poudlard, donc ils vous faudra changer d'identité et d'apparence. Le problème est que nous sommes déjà au mois de Mai, l'année se termine bientôt, donc je vous propose de refaire votre année à partir de Septembre mais vous devrez trouver une histoire à raconter et vous serez obligés de repasser sous le Choixpeau Magique.

- Mais monsieur, pourquoi se créer une nouvelle identité alors que nous allons peut-être rentrer chez nous avant Septembre. Je veux dire, vous dites ça comme si il n'y avait aucun espoir de retour.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, mais les recherches risque d'être longues, c'est pourquoi je vous ai proposé cela. Mais de toute façon, cela ne change rien au fait que vous allez avoir besoin d'un endroit où vivre pour le temps que vous passerez ici. Il est évident que vous ne pourraient pas rester à Poudlard les 3 prochains mois.

- Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire professeur, mais avez-vous une idée de où nous pourrions vivre jusqu'à la rentrée ?

- Pas encore, mais avant de s'inquiéter de cela, vous devriez déjà chercher vos nouveaux noms, pour l'apparence on verra cela après, mais il faut créer vos nouvelles identités auprès du ministère au plus vite. Réfléchissez-y pendant que je me renseigne sur votre prochain lieu d'habitat, je reviendrais dans environ 1 heure. »

Après le départ de Dumbledore, les ados se mirent à réfléchir sur de nouveaux noms, sauf que Drago leur fit vite remarquer qu'il serait étrange que dix personnes sans aucun lien, apparaissent d'un coup. C'est pourquoi, il fut décidé qu'ils devraient créer des fratries. Lorsque Dumbledore revint 1 heure plus tard ( pas 1 seconde de plus), ils avaient enfin trouvés et se présentèrent donc de nouveau au professeur. Harry et Hermione devinrent Liam et Mia James ( des jumeaux de 17 ans), ensuite Drago et Luna étaient devenus Luc et Eva Prince ( ils avaient 1 an de différence), après Pansy et Theodore étaient devenus Cecilia et Ethan Parker ( encore des jumeaux) et Neville, leur jeune frère était Nathan. Ron et Ginny étaient restés frère et sœur, John et Morgane Adams, et finalement, Blaise était devenu Leo Montez. Dumbledore approuva leur décisions et pris la parole :

« - Bon, maintenant que le problème des identités est réglé, nous pouvons nous concentrés sur votre résidence pour les 3 prochains mois. J'ai finis par trouver un lieu qui est capable d'accueillir dix personnes, il s'agit de la maison d'une de mes ancienne élèves : Andromeda Tonks, votre tante monsieur Malefoy. Il y a suffisamment de place dans son jardin pour que vous y campiez. Désolé, mais c'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé en si peu de temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pendant que vous vous habitueraient à cette époque, je ferais des recherches pour votre retour en 1998.

- Très bien, quand partons nous professeur ?

- Bientôt Miss Granger, juste le temps de vous donner ces deux tentes magiques, une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Toutes les affaires essentiels sont déjà dedans, donc essayer de ne pas vous faire remarquer ce 1er mois s'il vous plait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Andromeda est dans le secret donc pas besoin de cacher votre identité avec elle et sa famille. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, Dumbledore les conduisit à une coupe qui commençait à briller. Les dix adolescents agrippèrent donc le portoloin et une seconde plus tard, le vieux professeur était seul dans la Salle sur Demande.

**Fin**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, et surtout donnez-moi vos impressions.**


	3. Vacances en 1977

**Voici le chapitre 3 de **_**Seconde Chance**_**, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant.**

**Chapitre 03 **

Ce Lundi 02 Mai touchait à sa fin. Alors que le soleil se couchait, on pouvait apercevoir près d'une grande maison isolée, une ombre qui semblait attendre, scrutant la semi-obscurité. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre et on put voir dix personnes s'écrasant sur le sol. C'est justement vers ces personnes que se dirigea l'ombre, et on put finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

« - Bonsoir ! Je vous attendais, je suis Andromeda Tonks et je serais votre hôte. Suivez-moi, vous allez installer vos tentes et nous irons dans le salon pour prendre notre dîner, n'hésitez surtout pas à faire comme chez vous. »

Les adolescents la suivirent donc jusqu'au jardin, ils plantèrent leurs tentes grâce à la magie et non à la manière moldue, et entrèrent ensuite dans la maison en compagnie d'Andromeda.

« - Ce soir nous mangerons tous ensemble, avec ma fille et mon mari. Pour le reste des vacances, vous pourrez manger entre vous, dans vos tentes, sinon il n'y a aucun problème si vous voulez manger avec nous. » dit Andromeda tout en s'installant.

A la table se trouvaient déjà un homme d'environ 30 ans et une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Les dix adolescents s'y installèrent à leur tour, tout en ayant pas mal d'espace puisque la table avait été agrandie à l'aide de la magie et commencèrent à manger, après tout ils été affamés.

Le repas fut plutôt joyeux, malgré le fait qu'aucun des adolescents ne pouvaient oublier que le matin même ils étaient en plein combat et que plusieurs de leurs amis n'étaient plus. Mais le malaise ne dura pas car la fille d'Andromeda, qui s'appelait Nymphadora ( mais ça Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny le savaient déjà) n'arrêtait pas de faire le clown en utilisant son pouvoir de métamorphomage, et les dix étudiants finirent par retrouver le sourire, les Serpentards avaient du mal à retenir le leur. La suite du repas se déroula sans encombre puisque qu'Andromeda et son mari Ted ne leur posaient pas de questions concernant leurs identités, à part leur prénoms. A la fin du dîné, ils allèrent tous se coucher, les filles dans une tente et les garçons dans l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez tard, en effet 12h était passé. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire qu'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps et surtout qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment concernés par la guerre. Mais avec le réveil, leur comportement habitue revint lui aussi et très vite les disputes recommencèrent, mais ils n'utilisèrent pas leurs baguettes, trop risqués, après tout ils avaient besoin de toute les chances possibles pour rentrer chez eux. Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent donc dehors afin de trouver une solution :

« - Il est hors de question que je dorme une nuit de plus dans la même tente que la belette et le balafré, l'odeur est infecte et en plus ils ronflent.

- Par ce que tu est mieux la fouine peut-être, et d'abord pourquoi seulement Harry et moi, je te rappelle que Neville ronfle aussi et tu n'a même pas parlé de lui.

- Oui mais lui il partira attiquement si vous partez, donc pas besoin de gaspiller ma salive pour quelqu'un comme lui.

- Et si tu te taisait Malefoy, tu n'est pas le seul à avoir mal dormi, Parkinson n'a pas arrêté de parler dans son sommeil, et ce n'est pas du tout agréable d'entendre des insulte toute la nuit.

- Et bah voyons Granger, par ce que tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir pour moi de dormir entourée par des ennemis, seule contre tous.

- Je crois pas que ça t'es vraiment dérangée vu la vitesse à laquelle tu t'es endormie, en plus tu fait franchement pitié avec tes « oh mon draginouchet, je t'aime ! »

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et arrête d'inventer des mensonges comme ça, c'est faux que je puisse avoir dit ça Weasley !

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! » hurla Théodore en voyant que Ginny allait répliquer.

« - Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il est impossible que l'on partage de nouveau nos tente. C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrions revois les groupes.

- Je suis d'accord avec Nott, même si ça me tue de le dire…

- Si seulement c'était vrai.

- Je t'ai entendue Malefoy. Bon retournons à nos moutons…

- Quels moutons ? Il n'y a pas de moutons ici…

- C'est une expression moldue Ron, bon je pense que Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson devraient partager la même tente et nous nous dormirons dans la même, celle où les garçons ont dormis cette nuit est assez grande pour nous tous.

- Tout à fait d'accord Granger, je suis même d'avis à ce qu'on fasse les échanges maintenant et qu'on fasse tout notre possible pour ne plus se croiser des vacances. » dit Drago.

Les neuf autres approuvèrent et ils commencèrent le déménagement. Ils réussirent à passer la 1ère semaine tranquillement, mais Andromeda, qui avait remarquée la tension entre les deux groupes, décida que maintenant les repas du midi et du soir se prendraient dans la maison, tous ensemble. C'est pourquoi les adolescents firent des efforts et apprirent à se tolérer, sans pour autant s'apprécier. La fin du mois de Mai se fit donc dans une ambiance agréable où les voyageurs du futur apprirent à connaitre la famille Tonks, surtout Drago qui finit par apprécier sa tante, qui elle, n'était pas obsédée par le sang pur et n'était pas folle comme Bellatrix, il finit même par beaucoup aimer sa cousine. Ce fut donc avec bonne humeur qu'Andromeda déclara, un matin de Juillet :

« - Aujourd'hui j'ai reçue un hiboux du professeur Dumbledore, qui me dit qu'il n'y a aucun problème si vous voulez aller au Chemin de Traverse. Mais avant ça, il vous demande d'aller du côté moldu pour changer d'apparence.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous aller du côté moldu alors qu'il serait plus simple d'utiliser la magie.

- Je comprend Drago, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'Albus souhaite vous faire découvrir un autre monde que celui que vous connaissait. Donc vous n'avez pas le choix. Fin de la discussion Drago!' dit-elle en voyant le jeune homme blond près à répliquer.

Il fut finalement décidé qu'ils partiraient dans le monde moldu en deux groupes qui étaient : Hermione, Drago, Ginny, Blaise et Luna pour le 1er et Harry, Pansy, Ron, Neville et Théodore pour le 2ème. Ils utilisèrent donc la poudre de cheminette pour aller au Chaudron Baveur et ils se séparèrent une fois avoir quittés le monde sorcier, tout en se donnant rendez-vous chez les Tonks 3 heures plus tard. La métamorphose fut difficile pour les deux groupes, en effet il avait fallu changer la couleur de cheveux de Drago et Luna, sauf que Malefoy était contre, donc il fut décidé qu'ils auraient tout les deux les cheveux blond foncés. Ensuite il y avait Ron et Ginny, qui avec leurs cheveux roux ne pouvaient tromper personnes, ils changèrent donc eux aussi et se retrouvèrent avec les cheveux auburn. Un problème différend se posa pour Harry et Hermione, qui même si ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe avaient les mêmes difficultés avec leurs cheveux, ils n'arrivaient pas à les coiffer. Hermione dut donc les désépaissirent un maximum pour ensuite faire une coloration châtain foncé, le résultat était que ses cheveux, même si ils semblaient toujours broussailleux ne nous laissait plus la reconnaitre aussi facilement. Harry qui comme tout les Potter avait des cheveux impossible à coiffer dut se contenter de les colorés lui aussi en châtain, et il mit des lentilles car avec ses lunettes il ressemblait beaucoup trop à James Potter, et pour clore son déguisement, il mit du fond de teint sur sa cicatrice ( il devra en remettre tout les jours) car celle-ci ne pouvait disparaitre, même avec la magie.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement chez les Tonks et purent se redécouvrirent les uns les autres. Ils étaient changés sans pour autant être différents. Par contre les Tonks furent assez surpris, car même si ils savaient que leurs invités seraient différents, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Passé la surprise ils purent aller manger comme d'habitude, excepté que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore était présent afin de s'occuper des dernières formalités. En effet, le lendemain, le professeur allait devoir se rendre avec eux au Ministère de la Magie afin de créer leur nouvelles identité. La soirée se termina donc avec les préparatifs pour le lendemain, finalement Dumbledore partit, aux alentours de 23 heures, prévenant les étudiants qu'ils viendrait le lendemain à 10 pile pour se rendre au Ministère.

Le jour-J ils se rendirent tous à l'entrée visiteur et allèrent à leur rendez-vous avec l'employé du bureau des enregistrements magiques. La création de leurs identité fut rapide et ils purent rapidement retourner chez les Tonks pour profiter de leurs vacances.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient les dix adolescents, les vacances ne furent pas si terribles, les deux groupes se toléraient de plus en plus, ils avaient même refait les changements de tentes. Même si ils se lançaient encore beaucoup d'insultes et de piques, celles-ci étaient moins importante qu'à leur arrivée, à tel point qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient haïs pendant près de 7 ans. Ils avaient même finis par prendre leurs petits déjeuner ensemble, en plus des deux autres repas. Cet après midi là, les adolescents étaient en train de jouer au Quidditch ( même Hermione qui s'était laissée convaincre et Luna qui voulait essayer). Le match dura plusieurs heures sans qu'il n'y ai de gagnant, ils se posèrent ensuite sur l'herbe et commencèrent à discuter :

« - Je crois bien que c'est les meilleurs vacances que j'ai jamais eu ! Et dire que je pensait que je ne pourrait plus jamais être aussi heureux. » dit Ron

« - C'est bien vrai. Après une année comme celle qu'on a vécue, c'est un miracle que nous soyons encore capable de rire.

- C'est sur que ça n'a pas été une année de tout repos, que ce soit pour les élèves présents à Poudlard ou pour les personnes occupés à l'extérieurs.

- Quand tu dis les élèves de Poudlard Drago, tu compte aussi les Serpentards; pourtant que je sache vous avez aussi participés aux tortures qu'on nous infligeaient. » dit Neville.

« - Contrairement à ce que vous croyez tous, les Serpentards ne sont pas des monstres sans cœur, nous avons été obligés d'agir comme ça pour ne pas subir les foudres de nos parents.

- Même quand on t'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore ?

- Pour que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai fait cela, vous devez m'écouter sans m'interrompre, à aucun moment. » dit Drago qui attendait la réaction des autres, n'en voyant pas il repris :

« - Depuis que je suis enfant, mon père m'a fait comprendre que nous, les « Sang Pur » étions supérieurs aux autres. Je le croyais aussi, sauf qu'arrivé à Poudlard, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas spécialement vrai, mais lorsque je l'ai fait remarquer à mon père, il m' a battu et m'a lancé plusieurs _doloris. _C'est pourquoi à Poudlard j'étais odieux avec les nés-moldus, je n'enlevais mon masque que dans notre salle commune, comme la plupart des Serpentards d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu le courage de montrer mon vrai visage, mais plus je vieillissait et plus je devenais soumis à mon père. Par exemple, en 5ème année, il m'a dit de me faire bien voir par Ombrage, de cette manière je serais bien vu par le Ministère, tout comme lui. Puis, après son arrestation, je n'ai pas eu le courage de refuser de le remplacer aux côtés de son maître. A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais plus redevenir ce que j'étais avant, mais ça ma quand même rendu malade d'être devenu un monstre comme mon père. »

Le silence se fit dès la fin de sa phrase, les Serpentards avaient la gorge nouée en se souvenant de leurs vie passée tandis que les six autres étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« - J'avais toujours cru que les Serpentards n'étaient que des enfants pourris gâtés, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était tout le contraire. Je pourrais même finir par avoir pitié de vous. » dit Ron

« - On n'a pas besoin de votre pitié, au moins nous pouvions agir normalement quand on été entre nous. De toute façon c'est nous qui avons fait croire cela à tout Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Pansy, on auraient du se rendre compte de la vérité.

- N'empêche vous devriez faire carrière dans le cinéma, vous êtes d'excellents acteurs. » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Cette remarque eu le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère et ils purent reprendre sur un ton un peu plus léger. Ils passèrent donc le reste des vacances à s'amuser et à se détendre, mais très vite le 31 Août arriva et ils durent faire leurs valises pour retourner à Poudlard. Ils ne le montraient pas mais ils été tous anxieux à l'idée de repasser sous le Choixpeau, c'est donc avec une boule au ventre qu'ils s'endormirent.

**Fin**

**C'est fini pour ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain où nos héros vont retourner au château. N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis.**


	4. Rencontre d'Outre tombe

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir postée de chapitre la semaine dernière mais c'est bon cette fois-ci je peux le poster donc bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 04:**

Le matin du 1er Septembre 1977 la maison des Tonks était en effervescence. En effet, les 10 invités allaient prendre le train pour rejoindre Poudlard afin d'y faire une nouvelle année. Avant le départ à la gare, les 10 adolescents firent un petit topo :

« -Surtout n'oubliez pas quels sont vos nouveaux noms. On ne doit en aucun cas utiliser nos véritables identités, il ne faut pas qu'on se fassent remarquer.

- Franchement Hermione, tu ne crois pas que l'arrivée de 10 nouveaux élèves en 6ème et 7ème année ne va pas attirer l'attention des élèves ? »dit Harry.

« - Justement, nous serons déjà le centre d'intérêt de tous Poudlard, pas la peine d'empirer les choses en s'appelant par de mauvais noms. Donc, faites-y attention, surtout toi Neville ! »

L'interpellé n'eut pas le temps de répondre car au même moment, Andromeda leur rappela que si ils ne voulaient pas louper le train ils devaient partir tout de suite. Ils allèrent donc dans le jardin afin de transplaner et ils se retrouvèrent devant le Poudlard Express. Cela leur paru étrange de se retrouver ici et de ne pas percevoir la même crainte qu'à leur époque, il y avait même 2 fois plus d'élèves qu'en 1998. La menace de Voldemort, même si elle était toujours perceptible, était moins présente. Cette situation leur paru complètement irréaliste, mais ils finirent par se ressaisir, et après avoir dit au revoir aux Tonks ils montèrent dans le train et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Cela ne fut pas chose aisée et résultat, ils durent se répartirent dans plusieurs compartiments pris par d'autres élèves, ( le Trio d'or dû retenir les Serpentards afin que ceux-ci ne virent pas les élèves déjà présents pour prendre leur place), donc Blaise, Ginny, Luna et Théodore se retrouvèrent ensemble avec des élèves de 3ème année; Pansy, Harry et Neville étaient avec des 5ème année et Drago, Hermione et Ron partageaient leur compartiment avec un groupe de Gryffondor, qu'ils reconnurent même si ils ne les avaient jamais rencontrés.

« - C'est drôle, on dirait vraiment Har…

- Chut Drag… Euh Luc, je sais mais ne le dit pas à voix haute.

- N'empêche, c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble » dit Ron tout en dévisageant la personne en question.

Celui-ci, voyant que les nouveaux venus le regardait, décida de faire les présentations :

- Salut ! Je suis James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondors et je suis en 7ème année. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.

- La ferme James, pas la peine de les agresser. Au fait moi c'est Lily Evans et je suis en préfète en chef avec Remus Lupin ( qu'elle montra d'un mouvement de tête), sinon lui c'est Sirius Black, c'est un abrutis de première. Et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow, il est très timide.

- Waouh ! Je savais pas que quelqu'un, autre que Granger, pouvait parler autant sans s'arrêter. Sinon moi c'est Luc Prince et je rentre aussi en 7ème année.

- Moi c'est Mia James et comme Luc je rentre en 7ème année. Et lui c'est John Adams qui est en même année. Nous avons été transférés à Poudlard avec 7 autres personnes.

- Vraiment ? C'est la première fois que j'entend parler d'élèves transférés, enfin si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- Vous avez une idée de la maison où vous allez être envoyés ?

- Voyons James, ils viennent tout juste d'arriver, pas la peine de leur mettre la pression en leur parlant des maisons de Poudlard.

- En fait nous n'avons pas de préférence, même si c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien allée à Gryffondor, il parait que c'est la maison des courageux.

- Et c'est bien vrai, j'espère vous avoir dans notre maison, nous avons vraiment besoin de sang neuf pour gagner face à ces saletés de Serpentards. » dit Sirius

Voyant que Drago allait répliquer, Hermione lança un autre sujet. Ils passèrent donc le reste du trajet à parler de tout et de rien et finalement ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard. Le trio dit au revoir au maraudeur et partirent rejoindre les autres. Ils devaient faire le chemin jusqu'au château en barque avec les 1ère années, c'est pourquoi ils durent se répartir en deux. Durant le trajet, Ron et Drago qui partageaient la même barque, se retrouvèrent à l'eau, en effet, ils s'étaient disputés et Blaise, voyant cela, jeta un sort pour les jeter hors de la barque. Les deux victimes remontèrent aussi vite que possible, sous les rires de tous les élèves et d'Hagrid. Ils aperçurent enfin la silhouette de Poudlard et alors que tout les 1ère années étaient ébahis, les 10 adolescents ressentirent tous le même sentiment de joie : ils étaient de retour à la maison ( même si c'était 20 ans en arrière). Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et attendirent que le professeur McGonagall reviennent après qu'elle est emmené les 1ère année dans la Grande Salle. Finalement leur tour arriva et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, beaucoup de murmure se firent entendre mais tous se turent lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole :

« - Comme vous le voyez tous, en plus des nouveaux élèves habituels, nous accueillons des élèves venant de Durmstrang qui viennent d'être transférés dans notre très chère école. Il est donc temps de les faire passez sous le Choixpeau, professeur McGonagall s'il vous plaît.

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, venez vous assoir ici et je déposerais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Adams John ! »

Ron s'avança et eu l'impression d'être de retour à l'année de ses 11 ans. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit le verdict.

« - Je vois, un Weasley. Il y a beaucoup de courage en toi, mais ta loyauté envers tes amis est plus forte. Poufsouffle ! »

Ron alla rejoindre la table où les applaudissements étaient les plus fort, un peu déçu de ne pas faire partis des lions. McGonagall continua l'appel :

« - Adams Morgan !

- Encore une Weasley, tu est courageuse et tu ne reculeras devant rien pour atteindre ton but, Serpentard ! »

Ginny sembla assez satisfaite et partis rejoindre les serpents, pendant que Ron semblait s'étouffer de la décision du Choixpeau.

« - James Liam !

- Un Potter, je vois beaucoup de courage en toi mais ta place serais plutôt à … Serpentard ! »

Harry était bien moins heureux que Ginny mais alla tout de même la rejoindre.

« - James Mia !

- Mm ! Beaucoup de courage mais aussi très intelligente et loyale, ta place est à Gryffondor !

- Montez Léo !

- Un Zabini, aucun doute ta place est à Serpentard ! »

Blaise retourna vers les siens avec un sourire fier.

« - Parker Cécilia !

- Je vois beaucoup de courage mais aucune limite… Serpentard !

- Parker Ethan !

- Tu es quelqu'un d'assez sournois mais aussi très intelligent, Serdaigle ! »

Théodore alla rejoindre la table dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« - Parker Nathan !

- Je vois du courage mais pas assez de force pour t'imposer, mais quand tes amis ont besoins de toi tu n'a plus peur de rien… Poufsouffle ! »

Cette fois-ci, Neville réussit à ne pas se ridiculiser.

« - Prince Eva !

- Je vois que tu es très intelligente et courageuse. Tu as toute les caractéristiques pour faire partis des Gryffondor ! »

C'est avec son éternel air rêveur que Luna alla rejoindre les rouge et or.

« - Et enfin, Prince Luc !

- Tiens tiens, un Malefoy, je t'aurais bien mis dans la même maison que ton père mais je crois que tu serais mieux à Gryffondor ! »

Drago réussit à cacher sa surprise et partis rejoindre les autres lions.

« - Bon, maintenant il est temps pour nous de se rassasier, donc bon appétit à tous ! »

A ces mots, les tables furent recouvertes de victuailles et tous les élèves commencèrent à manger tout en discutant entre eux. Chez les Serdaigle, Théo était assez populaire, tout le monde voulait tout savoir sur lui donc il déballa toute l'histoire mise au point durant les vacances. Chez les Poufsouffles, Ron et Neville subissaient eux aussi un interrogatoire mais réussirent plus ou moins à s'en sortir. Chez les Serpentards, c'était plus calme, les serpents ne montrerais leur intérêt que dans la salle commune selon Blaise et Pansy. C'est chez les Gryffondors que c'était le plus bruyant, en effet, Hermione, Drago et Luna étaient pressés de questions par leur camarades, surtout par Sirius et James.

« - Alors comme ça vous venez de Durmstrang, c'est comment là bas ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi nombreux à avoir été transférés ?

- Dis Mia, Liam c'est ton frère ? Il est trop craquant. » dis une élève qu'ils ne reconnurent pas.

« - Bon sang, arrêtés de leur poser des questions si vous ne leur laissez même pas le temps de répondre !

- C'est bon Lily, en fait, nous nous connaissons tous depuis l'enfance et nos parents étaient tous très proches. Alors, lorsque Durmstrang a clairement penché du côté de Voldemort ( tous ceux l'ayant entendus ont sursautés), ils ont décidés de retourner en Angleterre. Malheureusement, mon frère, Liam et moi avons perdus nos parents, tout comme Cécilia, Ethan et Nathan. » dit Hermione

A la fin de son récit, tous été choqués d'apprendre que la guerre les avait touchée d'aussi près. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait eu que très peu de victimes parmi les élèves de Poudlard, aussi ils en avaient presque oubliés que les forces du mal étaient présente.

« - Désolé, on n'auraient pas du aborder le sujet, après tout, tous le monde se doutait que Durmstrang était une école de magie noire. » dit Sirius. « Pas que vous soyez des mages noirs hein, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, après tout ce que vous avez…

- C'est bon Black, on a compris, pas la peine que tu continues de parler. Tu rends la situation encore plus bizarre. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours entendus dire que la famille Black était partisante de Voldemort ( Nouvel effroi venant des élèves), la preuve que les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours vraies.

- Je suis d'accord avec … Luc, c'est ça ? ( Drago acquiesça). Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit. Et puis, je pense que le plus important n'est pas d'où ils viennent, mais de savoir qu'ils sont des nôtres. Pas la peine de ternir la réputation des Gryffondors parce que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue Sirius. » dit Lily.

« - C'est déjà fait. » marmonna Drago

« - J'ai entendu Prince.

- Encore heureux, vu que c'était toi que je visais Black. Mais je suis ravi, tu viens de me prouver que tu n'es pas qu'un **chien** galeux de la famille Black.

- Luc ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'énerva Hermione en fusillant l'ex-Serpentard du regard.

Malheureusement, Sirius, James et Remus semblèrent avoir remarqués qu'il avait appuyé sur le mot « chien », sans comprendre comment il pouvait être au courant. Ils finirent par se dire que ce n'était qu'un hasard et ils rejoignirent de nouveau la conversation. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler avec bonne humeur, tout en évitant de relancer le sujet de Durmstrang et de Voldemort. Finalement ils durent se rendre dans leur salle commune, mais Drago s'était trompé de chemin et se dirigeait vers les cachots, heureusement Hermione l'avait arrêté, Luna, elle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Les autres n'eurent pas ce problème, sauf qu'Harry était assez récitent d'aller dans le « nid » de serpent, surtout qu'il était jaloux d'Hermione, Drago et Luna, qui se trouvaient dans la même maison que ses parents.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, Harry et Ginny furent agréablement surpris de voir que c'était plus chaleureux qu'ils ne le pensaient, si on oubliaient la couleur verte permanente et la vue sur le lac. Et contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, les Serpentards ne les pressèrent pas de questions. Bizarrement, Harry se sentit déçu de ne pas avoir vu leur vrai visage, et cette déception le surpris, depuis quand s'intéressé-t-il aux serpents ? Sûrement lorsqu'il en est devenu un, ou lorsqu'il a appris à connaitre Pansy, Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Il partit se coucher après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, il partageait son dortoir avec Blaise, Rogue et deux autres Serpentards qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, l'ambiance était calme, Théodore put aller tranquillement dans son dortoir, qu'il partageaient avec quatre autres personnes. Ron et Neville eux aussi allèrent se coucher, après tout, après un bon repas, détente. Résultat, ils ne parlèrent pas et s'endormirent comme des masses.

Du côté des Gryffondors, c'était différents, car même si Hermione s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec ses quatre camarades de chambre, surtout avec Lily, et que Luna s'intégra elle aussi avec les 6ème années, Drago, lui ne put s'empêcher de se faire remarquer. Il se plaignait de tout, enfin surtout de ses camarades de chambre, il détestait l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que Sirius, qu'il considérait comme un rival. Ils arrêtèrent finalement de se disputer et allèrent se coucher à leur tour, non sans grognements.

On pouvait donc dire que ce retour à Poudlard c'était plutôt bien passé, personne n'avait de soupçons les concernant.

**Fin**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en postant des reviews, sur ce à la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Première journée de cours

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous:**

**Juste pour vous rappeler:**

** Harry Potter : Liam James : Serpentard**

** Hermione Granger : Mia James : Gryffondor**

** Ronald Weasley : John Adams : Poufsouffle**

** Ginny Weasley : Morgane Adams : Serpentard**

** Drago Malefoy : Luc Prince : Gryffondor**

** Luna Lovegood : Eva Prince : Gryffondor**

** Neville Londubat : Nathan Parker : Poufsouffle**

** Pansy Parkinson : Cécilia Parker : Serpentard**

** Théodore Nott : Ethan Parker : Serdaigle**

** Blaise Zabini : Léo Montez : Serpentard**

**Chapitre 05 :**

Le soleil se levait à peine que la majorité des habitants de Poudlard s'éveillait pour commencer leur première journée de cours. Certains élèves commençaient à descendre pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tandis que d'autre se préparaient dans leur dortoir. C'était le cas de Drago Malefoy qui se trouvait encore dans le dortoir des septième année de Gryffondor, il était en train de tambouriner sur la porte de la salle de bain et criait sur la personne se trouvant à l'intérieur :

« - Black ! Bouge toi un peu, la salle de bain t'es pas réservé.

- Peut-être mais je doit me faire beau pour faire connaissance avec nos chères nouvelles élèves, d'ailleurs Prince, Est-ce que tu sais si Mia ou Luna ont un petit copain ?

- J'en sais rien et franchement je m'en fout, tu es pire qu'une fille à monopoliser la salle de bain, si tu ne te dépêche pas je te ferait sortir avec un sort !

- Essaye un peu pour voir . »

A l'instant où Drago allez lancer un sortilège, Hermione fit irruption dans le dortoir des garçons, visiblement énervée :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On avaient dit qu'on se retrouverais tous dans la salle commune à 7h20 pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

- J'aurais été présent si Monsieur le séducteur ne prenait pas 3 ans pour se faire belle. »

Hermione roula des yeux à ces paroles et repris :

« - Sirius dépêche toi s'il te plait, tu n'es pas tout seul dans ce dortoir.

- Encore 1 minute .

- Très bien. »

Sirius sortit enfin de la pièce habillé de son uniforme et souriant narquoisement en voyant Drago s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

« - Tu vois, je suis à l'heure.

- Pas vraiment Sirius, tu avais dit juste 1 minute mais il t'a fallut 3 minutes. »

A ces mots, le sourire de Sirius se fana et il descendit pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune, Hermione à sa suite. Drago les rejoignit 10 minutes plus tard, de mauvaise humeur à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu prendre son temps dans la douche. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle ils se rendirent à la table des Gryffondor, déjà occupée par un grand nombre d'élèves, mais ils réussirent à trouver des places au bout pour tous se mettre ensemble. Le professeur McGonagall distribuait les emplois du temps aux élèves de sa maison et quand elle leur donna les leurs, ils eurent la joie de voir quels cours ils allaient avoir dans la journée.

« - Regardait moi ça, on commence à 8h00 avec double cours de potion avec Slughorn , et juste après on a double cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal avec le nouveau prof.

- Voyons James, tu dis ça comme si c'était la fin du monde.

- Ca se voit que tu es nouvelle toi Mia, Slughorn est un prof sympa, pour ses chouchou, sinon c'est comme si tu n'existait pas pour lui. Tu sais qu'il a même crée un groupe pour réunir tous ses chouchou, Lily en fait partie. »

Hermione, se rappelant de ces réunions, ne put que comprendre la réaction de James.

« - Dans tout les cas on va pouvoir se faire une idée de quel genre de prof il est, les cours commencent dans 10 minutes. »

Drago, n'appréciant pas Slughorn, les suivit jusqu'aux cachots en trainant des pieds, pas du tout pressé d'aller en cours de potion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte des cachots, ils virent que Harry, Ron, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise étaient déjà présents. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent directement vers eux, pendant que les Maraudeurs et Lily ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, n'ayant pas confiance envers les Serpentards.

« - Alors comment ça se passe, pas trop difficile de dormir avec de nouvelles personnes ?

- Bof, pas grande différence, sauf que chez les Serpentards on ne nous parle pas beaucoup, à croire qu'on existe pas. » dit Harry avec un ton maussade.

« - Ils nous parlerons sûrement plus tard, quand ils auront appris à nous faire confiance, je veux dire, on faisait pareil avec les première année lorsqu'on été à leurs place. » dit Pansy

« - C'est vrai, même que parfois ils nous faillaient un mois entier avant d'adresser la parole aux nouveaux, donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » enchaîna Blaise.

« - Chez les Serdaigles, l'ambiance est plus joyeuse, les élèves viennent tous me voir pour en savoir plus sur moi, j'ai tellement pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt que je ne sais généralement pas comment me comporter.

- Soit juste naturel Ethan, ce sont des élèves, pas des Mangemorts qui vont te faire souffrir si tu fait le moindre faux pas.

- Je sais, il me faudra sans doute du temps pour m'y habituer c'est tout. »

Leur conversation prit fin quand Slughorn arriva pour commencer le cours. Dans la salle, les élèves s'installèrent par groupe de quatre: Sirius, James, Lily et Remus sur une table,( Peter n'ayant pas le niveau pour assister à ce cours), Drago, Blaise, Théo et Pansy à une autre table, et Harry, Hermione et Ron partagèrent leur table avec Severus Rogue. Les deux heures passèrent relativement vite, Hermione, Théodore et Lily s'étant très vite démarqués des autres élèves, de par leurs compétences. Lorsque le cours pris fin, les Maraudeurs et les voyageurs temporels se dirigèrent dans la cours pour profiter de leur pause, mais l'ambiance était assez tendu, puisque que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'habitude de discuter avec des Serpentards, exceptée Lily qui s'y été habituée avec Severus, qui lui s'était installé sous un arbre.

« - Vous vous habituez à Poudlard ? » demanda Lily

« - En fait, oui, c'est comme si on avait toujours fait nos études ici, comme si on été chez nous.

- Cela faite ça pour beaucoup d'élèves, Poudlard est considéré comme une seconde maison pour beaucoup de personne.

- Lily a raison, pour moi par exemple, Poudlard n'est pas une seconde maison mais ma maison tout court.

- C'est exactement comme ça qu'on considère Poudlard. Sinon j'espère qu'on pourra tous être amis, je dis ça car j'ai cru comprendre que les Serpentards n'étaient pas trop appréciés des autres élèves.

- Oh, je trouve que cette rivalité est stupide, pour ma part je reconnais que beaucoup de Serpentard sont partisans de Vous Savez Qui, mais ce n'est pas propre aux Serpentards.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre Lily, car je n'aimerais pas choisir entre vous tous.

- Pas de problème pour ça, du moment que vous vous tenez à carreaux il'y a pas de problème.

- James !

- Désolé, j' ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

La cloche sonna et ils se rendirent au cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal avec le professeur Clarke. Le cours passa assez lentement pour les voyageurs temporels, connaissant déjà tout les sortilèges important, ils passèrent donc tout le cours à discuter après avoir lancé le sortilège « _Assurdiato_ ».

« - Vous pensez que ça poserait problème si je rejoignait l'équipe de Quidditch , » demanda Ron

« - J'espère bien que non, car j'ai déjà décidé que je participerais aux sélections ce week-end, je me suis déjà inscrit.

- Pareil qu'Harry, Blaise et moi on s'est déjà inscrit.

- Moi aussi, de toute manière je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Moi je vois où est le problème, je veux dire, vous pourriez changer l'avenir des élèves qui normalement doivent faire partis de leur équipe de Quidditch cette année. Mais comme je vois que vous avez tous déjà pris cette décision sans en parler, je ne vais rien dire ou faire pour vous empêcher de jouer au Quidditch.

- Eh bah dis donc Hermione, tu as finalement compris l'importance du Quidditch, il n'auras fallut que 7 ans ½ pour te le faire comprendre.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle Ron » répondit Hermione pendant que les autres essayaient de ne pas rire au commentaire de Ron.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la journée, discutant pendant les cours qu'ils ne trouvaient pas intéressant. Finalement ils allèrent dîné et se séparèrent donc une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle. Drago, Hermione et Luna allèrent rejoindre les Maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondors.

« - Alors cette première journée à Poudlard ?

- Intéressante. Je veux dire ça change d'avoir des profs différents.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

- Sinon je voulais savoir, Potter c'est bien toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

- Oui pourquoi tu veux en faire partis ?

- Oui, en fait je me suis déjà inscrit pour les sélections, mais je voulais savoir, tu es un bon attrapeur ou pas ?

- Le meilleur. » répondit James en souriant.

« - Est-ce que tu sais qui sera l'attrapeur des Serpentards ?

- Si c'est le même que l'année dernière, alors ce sera Regulus, le frère de Sirius, mais qui sais, peut être que quelqu'un sera meilleur que lui aux sélection. De toute façon toute les équipes seront formées Samedi.

- Ok; on verra Samedi dans ce cas, mais juste pour info, tu devrais te méfier du frère de Mia, dans notre école, il était le meilleur attrapeur.

- J'en prends note, merci Prince.

- De rien »

A la fin de cet échange ils mangèrent et allèrent ensuite dans leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, c'était déjà avec le cœur moins lourd, même si Drago et Sirius n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se battre pour aller dans la salle de bain, à croire qu'ils été=aient de vrai enfants.

**Fin**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


End file.
